What in the World Happened?
by Jashin's Accomplice
Summary: Have you ever dreamed of being in one of your favorite...something? Lets see what happens when that dream comes true. I do not own Naruto. I only own the OC's
1. Prologue

Have you ever dreamed of ending up in the world of your favorite book/video/video game/movie? I'm sure everyone has at one point in their life. Well strangely enough, that happened to me and my friends. One day, we were just wanting to in an Anime/Manga, then the next we were in the Naruto world. Each of us had chosen a look, a name and a new identity for if that ever happened. Each of us was in our chosen village. Soon, we would be reunited again.


	2. Ren'ai I

Chapter 1

Ren'ai POV

Yugakure

Maaan. What a week. First I get at least 5 injuries from inanimate objects at school, next my iPod stops working for a bit so I can't listen to my music. GRAHH! Why can't this torment end!! After the iPod incident, my friends come over for a bit, we chat about what would happen if we were in an anime/mange. Strangely enough, after we finished talking about that, some random light thing came and swallowed us up. We found out-while floating in the tunnel-type-thing-that we were actually going to be in that anime/manga. Thankfully we all picked the same thing. But we are all in different villages. But I'm sad 'cause I'm deprived of my books!! They don't have any of the ones that I was reading at home here. Aww well. Nothing I can do about it now. Now just so you people reading this all know-incase you were idiots and forgot to read the profiles-I am a Jashinist. Now, strange enough, we were able to make it so that I had Hidan as a mentor. I believe that we got here before Akatsuki was formed. Now just so you know, I am the most goth/punk/rebel of the three of us-'us' being me (Ren'ai), Koinobori (the one in Iwa) and Suika (the watermelon loving sandy persona).

"Oi! Ren'ai! Get your ass over here so that we can get started!" Hidan yelled at me. "The old geezer gave us an assassination. Two men. Consider this your graduation from Hidan's School of Jashinism. So get your damn halberd so that we can start this pain in the ass." My mentor's charming, ain't he?

Yeah so, we Jashinist's all have unique weapons. Hidan's is that 3 bladed red and white scythe of his that I got to know oh-so-well during my training. Mine is a Halberd. These weapons are fairly unique. I have got to thank my brother for giving me the idea for it when we get home. Now, a Halberd looks basically like an axe on a very long pole, but mine is much more. I can control its size and shape, so if I wanted the head to look like the Kyuubi, I could. Now, the pole that mine is mounted on is a blood red color, the main part of the axe is red and the blade is turquoise. I know strange color combination, but I like the way the black goes with the red and the turquoise.

"So, Hidan-_sensei_," I said, trying to get on his nerves-witch I am succeeding at doing because I can see his eyebrow twitching. "Who are the unlucky men that we get to sacrifice this time?" Aww Yeah. I'm smooth.

"You are _sooo_ lucky that you are immortal right now." He growled. "Or else you would have died a _looong _time ago."

"Awww, sensei. I'm hurt to even consider that you would want to kill me." I know I said that I was the most goth type one of the group, but I can be very childish at times too.

Now, I'll give you a run-down on the powers of the followers of Jashin as me and Hidan run through the trees. This is 1. To give you an idea of what we do, and 2. To stop Hidan from pulling my head off as we run. So, as you may know, Jashinists are immortal. This helps us a lot, because when we get into our ritual forms and start sacrificing people, we need it. Now, our sacrifincing stage is when we get at least a tiny bit of our enemy's blood on our tongues. Now, the ritual can only be done when we are in the Jashin symbol drawn with our own blood and we have our enemy's blood. We have something called a 'Ritual Form' witch we go into when our ritual commences. As you may know, Hidan's looks like a skeleton. Mine is quite different. When I go into my ritual stage, my skin goes blood red and the names of the ones that I have sacrificed over time are written in black.

As we reach our destination, I notice some bangs in the distance. I pass it off as some spar. But as we draw nearer, there were two Nin throwing what looked like balls of clay at each other. Again, I pass it off as a custom of the country.

"We're here." Hidan spoke so silently, I had to strain to hear him. I looked up. We were at the gated of a hidden village. Iwagakure. "We were sent to assassinate a newcomer who can apparently summon cats and her friend." What Hidan had just said shocked me. There was only one person in this world that could summon cats. I was frozen to the spot. No it can't be. I can't hurt her.

_Koinobori. _


	3. Koinobori I

Chapter 2

Koinobori POV

Iwagakure

Aw Blubber Nuggets! Oh! Hello, hello. I believe that you may know me, but I'm not sure. You may have already spoken to Ren'ai. I am Koinobori…but most just call me Koi. Only one person is allowed to call me Koino…you shall learn about said person later. So…I was just at my friend's house after school one day and we (Ren'ai, Suika and I) were talking about what we would do if we were ever in say Naruto or Bleach. You never know what can happen. Soooo. Back to plot. So this random white light came and swallowed us up. I think that there was some sorta voice that explained that some sort of prophecy or wish was being fulfilled with us going to the Naru-realm. I think it also said sumfin 'bout going to Bleach realm (sereitei/soul society) when we died. So, if you have already forgotten about me, I can summon cats. My favorite one to summon is Sutoraipu (stripe). Oh…I think someone's talking to me.

"OI! OI! Koinobori~! Are you in there????" Deidara-my good pal (and sensei) - was saying…aww crap…he only really uses my full name when he's pissed at mw or when we're training really hard. "Sheash! How many times do I gotta yell your name 'till you actually listen to me?!?!?"

"Heh heh. Ooops?" I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "You know how I space out when people are talking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What I was saying is that you are a good enough shinobi that you don't need me to teach you anymore. But we shall still train together. Also! As a symbol of you being an epic ninja and friend, I present you with this!" He hands me a box saying: _To Koino From your Best pal Deidara!!_ I opened the box. Inside was a long piece of metal on a chain. On the piece of metal, the word 'Yuukoujouyaku' (Treaty of friendship) was engraved in Katakana.

"Deidara…" I began. "You do know that 'yuukoujouyaku' is supposed to be written in Hiragana? Aw well. Hiragana's for newbs." Heh. Heh. I love making him nervous. Oh. He's walking towards the training area…I think he wants to train now. Must. Go. Run. And. Catch. Up!

"Koino, I dunno what it is with you and spacing out the entire time bit it gets creepy." He said once I caught up.

All we're doing right now is sparring. First it was Taijutsu- no Nin or Gen jutsu allowed. Next was Ninjutsu. I am so happy that Genjutsu is not required in Iwa. I fail at any attempt do use it…same thing with medical jutsu. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He hast decided to bring out the clay! Aww great…looks like rain's on the way. I HATE rain.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am going to win this spar of clay! We were busy throwing mini unshapen clay balls at each other. (Wanting to save the explosives for real battles) To anybody who did not come from Iwa or didn't know what we were doing, it just looked like we were idiots throwing balls of clay at each other.

Suddenly, I saw two figures approaching the gates of the village. I was fortunate enough to see their faces. One-the male- was somewhat pale, the other one-the female- was almost white! The man's hair was white and slicked back and he had purple eyes. He was wearing black pants and a black cloak open enough to show off his chest end he had a big-ass scythe on his back. Pshaw. He's trying to hard to look bad-ass. Now, the girl. She looks bad-ass and she ain't even trying. She's wearing black cargo pants and a blue and green corset top over a fishnet top. Her eyes seem to be blank. Her hair is a light caramel brown and it covers one eye. What's strange is that her hair covering her eye goes from the light brown to a light red to blood red to black. She has this creepy-ass looking weapon on her back. It looks like a pole mounted axe. It is freaky! I see the female ask the male something. He answers and I could have sworn that her eyes went dark blue for a second there and she froze on spot for a fraction of a second.

Then realization hit me. The only one whose eyes could change color and who had that awesome weapon-I think it's called a Halberd or something like that-was my friend. Why would she be here? Why? Why are you here…

…Ren'ai?


	4. Suika I

Suika POV

Sunagakure

Hi! Do you have any watermelon?? My name is Suika. You probably already know that by know from visiting with 'Ai-chan (Ren'ai) and Koi-Koi (Koinobori). Ya know what? My name is that of mah fave food! Yep! 'Suika' means watermelon. I eat about one watermelon a day…its like my oxygen…I need it to survive. That reminds me…I need to go bug Baki for my daily watermelon rations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi! Baki! Where's mah watermelon????" HA! He flinched…crap! He's with his genin. I dunno why they are even genin…oh…oh ya…I forgot…he has to baby-sit these guys. I think that they're names are Gaara, Temari and…Kankuro? I help sometimes…wait a moment….are they eating watermelon…is that MY WATERMELON??? "Baki…I will give you 5 seconds to give me my watermelon….or else imma gonna get my friend to come over from Yugakure and go all Jashin on 'yo ass." I growled, my hand straying fairly close to Tensa Sao. He handed me a big plate of watermelon. "YAY! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" –Cue major sweat drop moment (Mood swings much?)-

Ya so my life isn't all that exciting 'cept for the fact that I will beat almost anyone up for watermelon. Why don't ya go talk to 'Ai-chan or Koi-Koi? I'm sure that there lives are much more exciting then mine. Go….but first…can you get me some watermelon? The plate that Baki gave me didn't last long.

WAIT. I forgot 'ta tell ya somfin. Make sure to tell 'Ai-chan not to kill too many people and to be nice to Hidan…and that I said 'HI!!!!!'. Tell Koi-Koi not to blow Deidara up….and to send me some watermelon…and that I said 'HI!!!!!!!!!' Also! Tell them to write to me at one point….it gets lonely here sometimes.

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
